The people you care about
by Lifeart
Summary: Some missions were easier for them than others and the team knew it. Sometimes, however, the easiest missions can turn out to be the hardest. This time everything had gone perfectly until Jack found a bomb. That's when things started going downhill very fast. Warnings: Mentions of injuries (nothing very graphic occurs)


**A/N Okay, so, this is my first fanfic ever. And I don't know what to think about this. I'm kinda scared. I have only seen a few episodes so far and Riley might seem a bit (a lot) OOC in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MacGyver. It belongs to it's rightful owners.**

The day had started out just fine. The sun was shining and there were no clouds to be seen. So, all in all, the team had been happy. Then Thornton had called them to a meeting which only meant one thing, they had a case.

The case sounded easy enough which should have bothered the team a bit. Their cases were never exactly easy. They were supposed to catch an international human trafficer, Joshua Weston and his right hand guy, Paul Worcester. Thornton had gotten a tip that the men were hiding in a warehouse just outside the city. That was a plus, they wouldn't have to go far. Not even an hour later they were on the move.

Everything had gone perfectly until Jack found a bomb. After that things started going downhill. The men had appeared out of nowhere and almost managed to shoot Mac. Luckily Riley had managed to notice the men and call out to Jack who then had saved the younger man. Riley herself was situated outside with her trusty computer. Soon Jack called out to tell Riley that the men were no longer a threat. Mac had started to work on the bomb without any hesitation.

Then the unthinkable had happened. The explosion went off. The force of the explosion made Riley fall to the ground. Her laptop probably broke as it hit the ground somewhere close to her but she didn't waste a thought on the piece of electonic.

"Jack! Mac!" she shouted as she forced herself to stand up. She was in complete shock. She continued shouting for her teammates but she got no answers. She even prayed for them to answer. It didn't work. Tears streamed down the young woman's face. This couldn't be happening, not now, not ever.

However, it was. The collapsed building in front of her wasn't imagination. The reality hit her like a ton of bricks and she fell to her knees.

They were gone. Both Mac and Jack were gone. There was no way they could have survived the explosion. Riley was mad at herself. She should have realized something was wrong. Their cases hadn't been easy before, so why would this case have been any different?

Riley's breath hitched. All the happy memories were flooding back to her mind. Jack laughing when he had the younger man thrown over his shoulder while the younger man was demanding to be put down. The three of them having dinner and joking around. Now that all was gone.

Suddenly anger surged through the young woman. She stood up and stared at the remains of the warehouse in anger. "No! You don't get to do this to me! You don't get to leave me now!" she shouted. "I hate you, I hate you so much! I'm going to beat you two into next week when I see you!" Then she collapsed to her knees again. She felt so emotionally drained.

If she had been watching the building more closely, she would have seen two figures stumbling out of the debris while supporting each other.

A while later she got a feeling like someone was watching her. Had someone seen the explosion and called for help? She lifted her head up and her heart stopped beating for a moment.

About twenty yards from her were Mac and Jack. They were covered in debris. Fresh set of tears came to Riley's eyes. She didn't waste any time running to the men and hugging them both fiercely. "Don't you ever, and I mean ever, dare to do that again!" she sobbed. She took a step back and let go of the men when Mac winced and Jack let out a quiet groan.

"Trust me on this, Riley. We don't plan on doing this again any time soon," Mac grimaced and shared a glance with the older man. Jack just let out a grunt and patted Mac on the back before he headed to their car.

"I don't know what you guys say but a long hot shower sounds good to me," he shook his head and turned around to look at the younger members of the team.

"Don't forget the pizza," Riley let out a soft chuckle. She eyed the two men for any serious injuries as they headed to the car but found none. Both of them looked a little worse to wear but Riley knew everything would be alright. They would be alright because they were a family and no one had to face anything alone.

Later they found out that Weston's right hand guy, Paul, had managed to escape somehow but Weston hadn't been so lucky. His badly damaged body had been found in the wreckage. Thornton had given the team a few days to rest and sent another team after Paul.

A month after the encounter Paul came after the team. Mac broke his arm, Riley got a concussion and a sprained ankle and Jack got a stab wound to his left upper arm. Yeah, the team got a little banged up but Paul ended up worst. He got a gunshot wound to his side and went through multiple surgeries but survived. Then he was sent to a jail for decades. And the team survived yet another 'easy' case. All in a day's work, right?

 **A/N So, that was it. Please, please, please give me some feedback. If there are some mistakes please let me know, I'm eager to learn from them. Tell me what you think. Oh and English isn't my first language and you can probably notice it. I tried my best to get the grammar right but there are bound to be some mistakes. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS STORY!**


End file.
